The invention concerns devices for closing and sealing bags and is directed to a means for tightly closing the neck of a bag without the use of tensioning tools. A preferred embodiment of the invention is a security seal which tightly closes the neck of a bag and is not removable therefrom except by damaging the seal.
Known bag closures include conventionally a band which is passed round the neck of the bag and is then drawn tight. The ends of the band are then secured, or in situations where tamper-proofing is required, immobilized by conventional lead or wax or other seal means. Unfortunately, previous security seals of this type have failed to provide a sufficient degree of security because of the difficulty in maintaining the tension in the band while the seal is applied without using tools or external mechanical devices.
The present invention seeks to provide an integral, disposable closure for a bag, which can exert and maintain a high tension in a band passed round the bag neck. The closure of the present invention can simply be made adjustable, to tolerate various bag sizes, and inviolable to perform a security function.